Waking Thoughts
by poesiemauw
Summary: [Yuri warning! Don't like? Don't read!] In our waking moments we sometimes reflect on our lives. Happiness, sadness, hope, but most of all, love. [Rena x Eve]


**A/N:**_**  
><strong>_Hello there sweethearts, LadyLovingLady here!

It is with great pleasure that I present to you the first publishing of anything on this here account of mine. It's nothing big, just some drabble but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.

In case the summary wasn't sufficient enough a warning, this is yuri. If you don't like yuri, turn back now!

Next chapter will be Eve's POV!

**Disclaimer:**_**  
><strong>_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>\|[Waking Thoughts]|  
>)|[Rena's Thoughts]|(<strong>

Emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open as their owner awakened. Rena took a deep breath, enjoying the last remnants of sleep as her hazy mind started clearing up. As it did, she felt a warm body half on top of her own, the weight a familiar one. The elf smiled as she felt a warm arm draped around her waist; it's owner holding on tight.

Looking down, Rena saw those silvery locks of hair she loved so much. She couldn't resist running her hand through that impossibly soft hair. As she did so she heard a contented sigh escaping the person she was holding as they dug their face deeper into the crook of the elf's neck.

As she lay there, holding her lover in her arms, Rena thought back to when they first met. At the time their group consisted of herself, Elsword, Aisha and Raven had joined them just before that. They had found Eve in the Altera Core where she lay sleeping in a hibernation capsule. They had all been surprised and shocked to find such a humanoid looking Nasod. But what shocked Rena even more was how beautiful the girl in that capsule was.

Their first meeting was also a shock as within seconds of waking up, Eve had slapped Elsword without holding back. _Then again, _Rena mused, _He did deserve it._

Since then their group had grown larger: Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add. But none of them Rena found she cared half as much about as she cared about the little queen of Nasods, Eve.

That's not to say she didn't love her friends. She did, very much so; her friends were the most important people in her life. But Eve, she was special; Rena's feelings for the silver-haired Nasod extended way beyond friendship.

Always one to show her affections for her friends in a physical way; touches and hugs were nothing unusual to the blonde elf, she found herself unable to lay a hand on Eve. She would feel like she was taking advantage of their friendship whenever she did.

What she didn't notice, was that Eve had always been watching her closely, observing the way the elf interacted with her friends. And so she didn't notice how sad it made Eve that Rena didn't interact with her in the same way she did with the others.

**)|[X]|(**

_It was a day like any other; Rena had woken up first and was preparing breakfast for the gang when Eve came downstairs. Rena could still remember how Eve suddenly cornered her, pinning her against the wall with both her hands on either side of the elf's head, tears leaking from beautiful golden eyes as the Nasod girl asked Rena whether she hated her._

"_What are you talking about Eve? Of course I don't hate you!" _The problem is that I love you too much!_ She added in her mind._

"_Then why do you treat me differently? It's because I am a Nasod isn't it?! I-I don't want to be hated by you Rena, not by you... I don't care about what anyone else thinks of me but I cannot bear the thought that __**you**__ might hate me!__" Eve cried._

_Suddenly, it clicked._

"_Eve, are you saying...?" Rena said with a shaking voice, not daring to hope._

"_I'm saying I love you Rena; I am __**in **__love__ with you!" Eve all but yelled as her hands dropped to her sides. "And it pains me to see how you interact with everyone else; the way you touch them, hug them, yet you never do so with me. It hurts so much..."_

_Instantly, Rena wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, pressing kisses against her silver hair and murmuring words of comfort. Eve buried her head under the taller girl's chin, yet didn't return the hug fully._

_It was then that Rena explained everything; how much Eve's love was reciprocated and why Rena had never touched her as she hadn't wanted to take advantage of their friendship._

_Eve looked up, her eyes red and puffy because of her crying. "I-is that... t-true? You really me-mean it?"_

_Rena cupped Eve's cheeks with both her hands. "It is, I love you so much Eve. So much." The words leaving her mouth were barely a whisper, but Eve had heard them clear as day._

**)|[X]|(**

They had shared their first kiss that morning. It was slow and passionate with tongues dancing and hands roaming. It wasn't like those fireworks and angel choir moments books lead you to believe. No; if you asked Rena, it was much better.

Rena remembered how they'd broken apart to find Aisha, Chung, Ara and Raven staring at them. For a moment she was afraid they'd judge them; love between two girls, between a Nasod and an elf were far from the norm. But then she'd noticed their smiles.

Rena smiled at the memory of how their friends had accepted the relationship between them without judgement. Granted, Elsword had been his regular childish self that morning during breakfast, but Eve had sorted him out pretty quickly with just an angry glare. Rena giggled at the memory of how Elsword's hand had shot up to his cheek in a protective manner.

"What has you so happy this early in the morning?" The sleep-riddled voice of a certain Nasod girl sounded. Rena looked back down at Eve and emerald locked with gold.

"Just thinking of how happy I am. And how much I love you, honey." Rena replied honestly.

Eve smiled and gave Rena a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, darling."


End file.
